Empire Of Caucasia
Leadership First Caucasian Constitution Dictator: Polkaa Second Caucasian Constitution Dictator: Polkaa Prime Minister: ZeroNovux Third Caucasian Constitution Emperor: ZeroNovux Fourth Caucasian Constitution Il Duce: ZeroNovux Fifth Caucasian Constitution Chairman: ZeroNovux Sixth Caucasian Constitution Emperor: BitClumsy Provisional Constitution Il Duce: ZeroNovux Seventh Caucasian Constitution Il Duce: ZeroNovux Prime Minister: Destroyer_432 Eigth Caucasian Constitution Emperor: ZeroNovux Prime Minister: Destroyer_432 Ninth Caucasian Constitution King: Jiangchen_ Prime Minister: Destroyer_432 Tenth Caucasian Constitution Emperor: xPolka Prime Minister: Jiangchen_ Caucasus Caucasus was a strong empire that held lands in West Caucasus, Northern Turkey and parts of Ukraine. It was led by Polkaa. East Byzantine Empire The East Byzantine Empire was formed because of a problem with Union with the Byzantines. Both Parties had many members and cant unite directly. Instead, they United as 2 factions. the West Byzantine Empire and the East Byzantine Empire. The East is the one in The Caucasus and held on all of Turkey, All of the Caucasus Region and parts of Ukraine. The East Byzantine Empire was led by Polkaa Roman Caucasia Polkaa really saw no need of Unification after some time and later, declared Divorce from the Byzantine Union. They then later declared a personal union with Rome. This union was only short lived and then... Caucasia Collapsed. Caucasian Reunification ZeroNovux found himself on heavy water and was really mad of the Caucasian Collapse.after Colonizers have Colonized parts of Caucasia, ZeroNovux claimed the city of Tbilisi for the new and better Caucasia. ZeroNovux had really hard times to find for new Members. Somehow, he claimed most of Caucasia with Rostov staying as an Austrian Colony. ZeroNovux united with the Turkish Republic. Later then, Austria Collapsed. Rostov was controlled once again by Caucasians. Polkaa's Return Polkaa was living as a French Puppet in Northern Canada. he then moved to the Kuril Islands to get PCPS help. When ZeroNovux got the Turkish Crown, he then made the Superior race exclusively to the Caucasians and moved the Capital to Rostov. ZeroNovux re-invited Polkaa to Caucasia to rule again. The Caucasian Revolution ZeroNovux asked Polkaa to shift to Communism and Polkaa refused. ZeroNovux unclaimed Tbilisi and declared Communist Tbilisi, then renamed to Communist Caucasia to rebel against the Imperialists. He introduced Guerilla Warfare and the Imperialists surrendered. The Caucasian Republic The First Caucasian Republic was led by Chairman ZeroNovux. After his victory in the Caucasian Revolution, He declared the Socialist Federal Republic of Caucasia (SFRCaucasia) and owns all of What the Imperialists had control on. He promised Free Elections every 1 month and he could call for Elections whenever he wants. he called for Elections with Him as part of the Socialist Party of Caucasia and BitClumsy in the Fascist-Monarchist Party. Unsurprisingly, ZeroNovux won the Elections. Illegal Coup While ZeroNovux was eating Lunch and was AFK in Colenia, BitClumsy rebelled. he dreamed to make Caucasia a Roman Dominion. That made ZeroNovux flee to another Country as the Provisional Government in Exile. The Provisional Government The Provisional Government resided in Europe against BitClumsy's illegal government in Caucasia. He gained 2 members, Destroyer_432 who had his city in the USA destroyed caused by a Civil War and ButtCream, a follower from Caucasia. ZeroNovux held speeches against the current Government in Caucasia just to get his leadership back. he contacted the Admins to help him get back in power. TBM put him back using his Admin Aboos Powers. Return of the True Government The Novuxian Followers came back to Caucasia to apply new policies and reform the Government. ZeroNovux declared himself "Il Duce" of the Empire of Caucasia. Caucasian Reformations Empire of Caucasia led by a Fascist Duce. Empire of Caucasia led by an Emperor Kingdom of Caucasia led by a King Empire of Caucasia led by a King Empire of Caucasia led by the Parliament Category:Nations Category:Nations In Europe Category:Nations in Asia